Organization Sisters
by LovelyBlossom12
Summary: Summary inside. Rating might go up for later chapters. And romance? O.o And yes, the characters are Axel and Riku, but that's because it's actually Axel/OC, Riku/OC, Roxas/OC.


**Discription:  
**Yuki and Natsu are sisters in the Organization XIII. After Xemnas faded, Yuki, Natsu and the other Members, all are alove except Larxene, became friends with Sora and the gang. But now, Sephiroth wants Yuki and Natsu as his... What?! Mistresses?! Axel, Riku, and Roxas won't have it. How far will these three go to keep Sephiroth away from the girls? The only girls in the Organization since Larxene faded. And how many lengths will Sephiroth go to get the girls? Read to find out!

The first chapter starts in the present day, but chapter two does a small recap from a few days after Sora, Kairi, and Riku return to the island.

**Chapter 1:** Huh? Sephiroth?!

**Natsu**: Hey! My name is Natsu, and I am 15 years old. I have blue hair and pink eyes. I have an older sister named Yuki. She's 16 years old; she has black hair and blue eyes. She's hyper and she is utterly in love with….someone…. Any who! Back to me! Well, I usually wear a pair of black tennis shoes, much like my sister's, except mine are cooler. I have this ubber cool outfit: a dark red shirt with black kanji that means 'family forever,' a black skirt with some other weird red kanji, black armbands and anklets, and a black and red bandana. Oh, and also I have this Keyblade called Cupid's Arrow, it's supposed to bring everlasting love or whatever….  
**Yuki**: Natsu… Shut your yap. Now, it's time to talk about me. I have long black hair and blue eyes. I normally wear a black tank top with a gold colored fishnet over it. I also wear a pair of black goggles on my head. Also, I wear these black earrings – two on each ear, got them from our mom, Kiyoi – and a black and red wristband on both wrists; I got them from our parents. Oh yeah, and one last thing – I am the solemn wielder of the legendary Stormblade. It's super cool, 'because it plays an extremely important role to the worlds' survival, just like our friend Sora's Keyblade… Though, so does Natsu's, but I think mine is much cooler.  
**Natsu**: Oh, who really cares which is better?  
**Yuki**: Me…*raises hand*  
**Natsu**: *glares at Yuki* You don't count, Yuki. *Natsu heard the door behind her open, so she turned* Oh, hey, Roxas!  
**Yuki**: Hmmm….*gets evil idea*  
**Roxas**: Yeeessss???*walks in and sees Natsu and smiles, then sees Yuki and her evil grin* Uhhh….I think I'm gonna leave now.  
**Natsu**: Huh? Why? *Almost whines*  
**Yuki**: No, why don't you stay for a while?*still grinning evilly* Natsu doesn't want you to leave, do you Natsu?  
**Natsu**: *nods* She's right! I don't want you to leave! *puppy dog puts*  
**Roxas**: *nods at Natsu then looks at Yuki horrified* O-okay…I'll…I'll st-stay.  
**Riku**: *walks in* Uhhh….did I miss something?*looks around and backs away slowly, and glances over at Natsu*Never mind. I don't want to know.  
**Yuki**: *grabs Riku by the collar and pulls him back inside the room* Oh no you don't!  
**Natsu**: Yuki?*looks at Yuki terrified*  
**Yuki**: Wahahahaha!*looks at Natsu* What do you want?!  
**Natsu**: EEP!!!*hides in behind Roxas*  
**Roxas**: *blink* Uh, Natsu? What are you doing?  
**Natsu**: *still behind Roxas* Hiding…  
**Riku**: *narrows eyes at Roxas* Pft.  
**Axel**: *walks in* Who wants to go to a Yankee's game with me?!  
**Yuki**: NO ONE!!!*hides*  
**Axel**: Hmm….OH YUKI!!!*looks around for Yuki*  
**Natsu**: *whispers to Roxas and Riku* We should leave, shouldn't we?  
**Roxas**: *nods* Yep….*  
**Riku**: *sighs heavily* Yeah, let's go.  
**Natsu**: *Smiles and follows them out*  
**Axel**: Oh Yuki, Darling!!! *running around room looking for Yuki*  
**Yuki**: *is inside closet* He won't fi-  
**Axel**: *swings open closet door* I found you, My Darling!  
**Yuki**: Dang!!*jumps out of closet and punches Axel, then runs around room while Axel chases her*

**Now with Roxas, Riku, and Natsu—**

**All**: *Stops outside the mansion, in the front lawn*  
**Riku**: Wow, I wonder if they noticed we're gone.  
**Roxas**: *shrugs and notices Natsu running up behind them*  
**Natsu**: *stops in front of Riku and Roxas; laughing*  
**Riku**: *smiles at Natsu, then stops when he sees Roxas watching him out of the corner of his eye*  
**Roxas**: So, what's the joke?  
**Natsu**: *stops laughing* Huh? I'm lost…  
**Riku**: *laughing slightly* Mhm. So, what do we do now?  
**Roxas**: I dunno.  
**Natsu**: Oh! I know! We can go see the Yankee's game! *raising one arm up in excitement*  
**Riku**: -_- Uhm, don't we have to have the tickets first?  
**Roxas**: True.  
**Natsu**: *drops arm* Ugh... Yeah. So, what do we do now?  
**Riku**: *narrows eyes slightly* I just asked that.  
**Natsu**: Hm… *hears something* Huh?

**(In the distance; coming from the house)  
**  
**Yuki**: AXEEELL!!! I'MA KILL YOU!!!  
**Roxas, Riku, and Natsu**: *jumps slightly*  
**Axel**: *runs out of house with clothes ripped and torn* OH MY GAWD!!! SAVE ME!!!  
**Yuki**: *is running after Axel with hair a mess and her lipstick smeared* AXEEEEEL GET YO ASS BACK HERE!!!  
**Roxas**: *looks at Natsu and Riku confused*  
**Natsu and Riku**: *looks back at Roxas with the same look*  
**All three**: You think they…?  
**All three**: NAH!*shakes their heads then a thought hits them* Or…did they…?  
**Yuk**i: *stops in mid-run* What are you two thinking? Hm?  
**Roxas, Riku, and Natsu**: NOTHING!!!*runs away*  
**Axel**: *comes up behind Yuki* Hmmm, wander where they're going to kill her.*shrugs and walks away casually trying to keep pants on*  
**Yuki**: *eyes widen* OH MY GOD!!!*rubs lipstick off of mouth with a determined look* What…?*looks at hand and wipes it on pants* EW! I HAD LIPSTICK ON!!!*looks around* What was I doing again? Oh yeah! 'Bout to go save mu sister! CHARGE!!!*runs after all three of them*  
**Axel**: WAIT FOR ME, MY LOVE!!!*runs after Yuki*  
**Yuki**: *keeps running* I am not your love!! Now go away!  
**Axel**: *pouts and walks back to the house/mansion/thingy*

**Back with Roxas, Riku, and Natsu—**

**Roxas, Riku, and Natsu**: *_both have split up on accident; they're running through a forest type thing_*

**With Natsu—**

**Natsu**: *shivers* Where am I? And where did Roxas and Riku go to?  
**Scary Voice**: Wahahahaha!!! *suddenly a kunai flies through the air and hits a tree that's in front of Natsu*  
**Natsu**: *jumps and screams loudly*ROXAS! RIKU!

**With Roxas and Riku, off else where with Yuki (they are in different parts of the forest)—**

**Roxas, Riku, and Yuki**: *_turns to the sound of the scream* Natsu....*runs towards the screams_*

**Back with Natsu—**

**Natsu**: *is running through the forest dodging kunai and daggers that were coming out of nowhere* Oh. My. Gosh. Does he, she, it, ever give up?!  
**Scary Voice**: Not 'til our target is killed, we don't.  
**Natsu**: *does a cartwheel dodging another kunai and dagger* That figures….*lands and twists ankle, falling to knees* Dang….  
**Scary Voice**: NOW!!!*a whole bunch of kunai and daggers come flying at Natsu*  
**Natsu**: *closes here eyes, waiting to feel pain, but it never came* Huh?*opens her eyes*  
**Roxas**: *smiles down at Natsu as he held her bridal style* Sheesh, trouble follows you.  
**Natsu**: *narrows eyes * Hmph.  
**Roxas**: *smile fades and looks down at Natsu with a concerned look* Are you o.k.?  
**Natsu**: Yeah, why?  
**Roxas**: Because you just said "Hmph."  
**Natsu**: *coughs" Gee.  
**Roxas**: *rolls eyes* Riku was worried.  
**Natsu**: Why would he be worried? That jerk…  
**Roxas**: *laughs* Well, he was. And you know what? I don't know why.  
**Natsu**: *sighs* He's such an idiot.  
**Someone**: NATSUUUUUUU!!!  
**Natsu and Roxas**: *turns towards the yell*  
**Yuki**: *runs and stops in front of them and gawks, then looks angry* Ooh Roxas!!!  
**Natsu**: *jumps out of Roxas' arms* You better run….  
**Roxas**: Yeah…*nods and begins to walk slowly*  
**Yuki**: *waves at Roxas* Eh, I ain't gonna kill ya! It's Natsu that I'm gonna kill….  
**Natsu**: What?*looks for a place to hide and hides behind Roxas*  
**Roxas**: *stops walking* Wow…  
**Natsu**: Shhh….  
**Yuki**: I'm kidding, Natsu….  
**Natsu**: Oh…*stops looking*  
**Two people**: YUKI! NATSU!  
**Yuki**: Holy shwat…  
**Axel**: *glomps Yuki* YUKIII!!!  
**Riku**: *Comes from behind a few bushes* Yo.  
**Yuki**: *rolls eyes* Shit, fuck, damn….what else am I missing?  
**Axel**: *starts to count on fingers* Bitch, fucker, ass, asswhole, bastard, fucktard, hell, and I think that's about it!  
**Yuki**: *slants eyes* Why did you tell me all those words that I KNEW that I did NOT say?  
**Axel**: You confused me just now….  
**Natsu**: What?  
**Roxas**: I understood.  
**Riku**: Yup.  
**Natsu**: Huh?  
**Yuki**: Oh no….  
**Axel**: Clouds?  
**Natsu**: CLOUD! WHERE?!*looks around fiercely*  
**Roxas and Riku**: *mumbles* She's hopeless.*walks back to the house/mansion/thingy*  
**Yuki**: *sweat drops*Cloud isn't here….  
**Natsu**: Who?  
**Yuki**: Cloud.  
**Natsu**: What?  
**Yuki**: Roxas….  
**Natsu**: *goes weak in the knees* Roxas….  
**Yuki**: Riku…  
**Natsu**: *drools slightly* Riku… SWOON! *eyes widen* Wait, Riku? Huh?  
**Axel**: That's hilarious. She hasn't even noticed that they left, or that she likes Riku more than Roxas. *speaking to Yuki*  
**Yuki**: *nods*  
**Natsu**: Left?! Where?! *grabs Yuki and Axel by the wrists and pull them to the house/mansion/thingy*  
**Axel and Yuki**: NATSUUUUUUUU!!!!  
**Natsu**: SHUT UP!  
**Yuki**: Nats-  
**Natsu**: *throws Yuki and Axel on the ground* WE'RE HERE!!!  
**Yuki**: Uhhh, o.k., and we care why?  
**Axel**: What she said.*pointing a finger at Yuki*  
**Yuki**: *stares at Axel's finger and bites it* Hmph….*looks all chibi*  
**Axel**: *looks at Chibi-Yuki* Yuu-ki?  
**Yuki**: Mhmaphigimasoflicka.(Translation: I'm eating, leave me alone.)  
**Natsu**: *looks at Yuki and Axel like they're stupid* Wait….they are….  
**Yuki**: Humijdksaljnsinqci? (translation: Watchu juss say?)  
**Natsu**: Nothing, nothing….maybe…*sees Roxas and gets all starry-eyed and runs up to him*  
**Roxas**: *blinks and looks down at Natsu*  
**Riku**: *rolls eyes* Geez.  
**Natsu**: Hewwo Roxi-Roxas!  
**Yuki and Axel**: *looks at Natsu oddly* Roxi-Roxas?  
**Roxas and Riku**: Roxi?!  
**Natsu**: *glares at Yuki, Axel, Riku and Roxas* Got a problem with THAT?!  
**All four**: NOPE!!!  
**Natsu**: Good.  
**Yuki**: What?  
**Axel**: Huh?  
**Roxas**: How?  
**Riku**: When?  
**Natsu**: Stop….  
**Yuki**: Why?  
**Natsu**: Because I said so.  
**Axel**: Where?  
**Natsu**: There.  
**Riku**: When?  
**Natsu**: Now.  
**Roxas**: Then?  
**Natsu**: No.  
**All 4**: How come?  
**Natsu**: Grrr….  
**All 4**: O.K.! WE'LL STOP!  
**Natsu**: Good.  
**All 4**: Huh?  
**Natsu**: Don't…  
**Roxas**: O.k. . . .  
**Yuki**: Fine….  
**Axel**: Sure….  
**Riku**: Mhm.  
**Natsu**: Okay then….*smiles and glomps Yuki*  
**Yuki**: GAH!!!*ish glomped* OMG get IT off of me!!!  
**Axel**: *hides in a tree* IT?! Where?!?!?!?!?  
**Natsu**: *moves away from Yuki slowly* I'm not an IT….  
**Yuki**: *sweat drops* Axel get yo azz down here!!!!  
**Roxas**: *blink**blink* You've lost me….  
**Riku**: Yup. Same here. *turns to Roxas* Coffee?  
**Roxas**: Sure. *walks away with Riku*  
**Natsu**: *starts to sulk* It…it…  
**Yuki**: *yelling at Axel* It doesn't exist! He's fake and he lives in drains!  
**Axel**: He lives in my DRAINS?! *scuttles even further up the tree*  
**Yuki**: Axel!  
**Natsu**: Yuki!  
**Axel**: IT!  
**Yuki**: Huh?  
**It**: Hm?  
**Axel**: AH!!!  
**Yuki**: Whuh?  
**Axel**: I…I see It!  
**Yuki and Natsu**: Just your imagination.  
**Axel**: *rubs eyes* Oh. Pfft. I so totally knew that.  
**Yuki** **and** **Natsu**: *looks at one another* Mhm. Right.  
**Axel**: Well, I did. *pouty face*  
**Natsu**: Cookies? *speaking to Yuki*  
**Yuki**: Yush! *hop on Natsu's back; nibbles her hair*  
**Natsu**: Eh, Yuki?  
**Yuki**: Shudup! I'm eatin'.  
**Axel**: Well, that's not disturbing in any way. *jumps from tree*  
**Natsu**: Any way! Let's go get cookies!  
**Yuki**: And maybe some crumpets and tea. I could really go for a spot of tea. *speaking British*  
**Axel**: Natsu… Since when was Yuki British?  
**Natsu**: Five seconds ago. *walking towards mansion thingy*  
**Yuki**: And maybe we can go buy some nice linen sheets for the beds.  
**Axel and Natsu**: Yuki, please! Shut-up!

**-Somewhere in the distance there is SWOOSH sound-**

**Axel**: Yuki… Was that your stomach just now?  
**Yuki**: *is herself now* Watchu juss say?  
**Natsu**: Uh, guys. I think we better run.  
**Yuki and Axel**: Why? *Yuki jumps off Natsu's back*  
**Natsu**: *Points ahead* That's Sapphiroth's Gummi-ship thing. Isn't it?  
**Yuki and Axel**: *Looks* Uh, yeah.

- - - - -

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Note:**

Hiya! I know, it's been a while and my comeback story is a script looking thing?! Wha?!?!?!?! :]  
See, Nii-Toma and I were writing this three years ago. I found it and decided to continue writing it. So, this is for Nii-Toma.  
Also, the next chapter will be a **_story_**, instead of this. :]


End file.
